Life on Earth and Mckinley High Chapter Nine
by Quiteshy
Summary: John explains the panther attack to Brittany, Santana and Quinn and reveals a family secret.Mainly supernatural leading to romance in the next chapter.


Chapter 9

My sisters and I arrived home to find a rueful Barbara sitting on the lounge.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. I broke under the pressure warden," replied Barbara.

"Did anyone see you phase?" I asked.

"No, I phased at speed. I saw Rachel as I ran past. She wouldn't have known it was me."

"What made you so angry?" I asked.

"Rick Nelson has been throwing Slushies all week. He was about to attack my girlfriend so I decided to do something about it!"

Barbara resented my questioning. Grace, who tried to keep a straight face the whole time, burst out laughing.

"Well, did you at least scare the crap out him?" laughed Grace.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I wanted to wait for him outside the classroom. Students were watching so I ran home."

"That's good. He was lucky it wasn't me. I would have torn him a new one!" said Grace.

All the girls were laughing now. Grace was right. I was glad she was eating lunch with Glenda and me.

"Have you spoken to Quinn?" I asked.

"Yes, I phoned Quinn and she is okay. She will be coming to dinner tomorrow night with Santana and Brittany."

"Okay, that's good. Did you bring my necessities from Quadra when you arrived on Earth?" I asked.

"Yes, I brought the crystals containing your human research. I have also devised a "Plan B" should it be required," replied Barbara.

"Good. I think it's time we revealed our alien heritage to our human friends. I want to speak to the girls after dinner...alone."

"Alone? I don't like that idea." said Alice.

"I think it will be less intimidating this way. I will answer their questions though won't tell them everything." I replied.

"Okay, sounds like a plan brother dear. We will disappear after dinner to prowl the neighbourhood. If you have any problems with the human girls, telepath us immediately." demanded Alice.

I agreed to Alice's request. We are nervous about tomorrow night.

The girls arrived on time with their appetites. Food is always plentiful at our house. My sisters were eager to finish dinner early so they didn't eat much. The hot topic was Quinn's panther experience. Santana told us Rachel's account of the incident. Brittany was disappointed that she missed the panther. After dinner when the girls excused themselves to freshen up, my sisters took the opportunity to phase and disappear.

The girls returned downstairs to find an empty house.

"Where is everybody?" enquired Santana.

"Something came up. My sisters had to step out for a little while and apologise for their absence. Please follow me to the lounge room; I need to talk to all of you."

Brittana and Quinn, although puzzled by my request, quickly found their seats and watched me intently.

"Quinn, the animal you saw yesterday was not an Earth panther," I said.

"What do you mean not an Earth panther?" enquired Quinn.

"The creature was an extra-terrestrial. It was Barbara. Barbara is an extra-terrestrial. We are all extra-terrestrials."

The girls were speechless. Santana and Brittany stared at me, and then each other, with their mouths opened. Quinn looked at me through narrowed eyes as she waited for me to continue my story.

"My family is from the planet Quadra. My sisters possess super strength and speed. They can also phase into a creature which resembles your Earth panther."

"Do you have any super powers?" enquired Santana.

"No, only Quadran females have these powers. They are also predatory by nature and kill instinctively. My role is to train my sisters and yourselves."

"Okay, why did you have to train your sisters and why do we need training?" enquired Quinn.

"My sisters are intergalactic warriors. Quadra also needs to be defended against similar invasions. I cannot be protected all the time so we came to Earth for a better life. My sisters had to be trained to control their warrior instincts. We are a close family and wanted to stay together."

"What would happen if untrained Quadran women visited Earth?" asked Santana.

"They would decimate the planet. If the Quadran authorities knew we were here they would come looking for us. This is why we had to keep our travel plans a secret."

"So why are you telling us now? What do you want us to do?" asked Santana.

"Barbara forced our hand. We always planned on telling you. What we need to know now is do you intend to keep our secret?"

"What would you do if we reported you?" asked Quinn.

"We would leave Earth forever. You would also be in danger."

"Why would we be in danger?" asked Quinn.

"Your authorities would question you about our existence. They may consider that you have known about us for some time. We wouldn't be here to assist or protect you. A little bit of knowledge can be a dangerous thing!"

"If we agree to keep your secret what happens then?" enquired Santana.

"We would consider you to be part of our family. We will support and protect you. My sisters will also need to provide you with two, possibly three, levels of training."

"What would the training entail?" asked Quinn.

"We will teach you how to control your fear. You will also need to get used to my sister's speed. They are not used to walking."

"You mentioned fear and speed. What is the third level?" asked Quinn.

"I want you to concentrate on fear and speed for now. The third level of training will not be introduced unless absolutely necessary."

The girls looked at each other before nodding affirmatively.

"Okay we are in. The opportunity to learn more about aliens is too good to pass up. We will be asking lots of questions so we expect honest answers," said Santana.

"Yes I understand. I have spoken to my sisters telepathically, they will be here soon."

"Telepathically, I thought you said you had no super powers?" asked Brittany.

"I am always telepathically linked to Glenda. I can communicate telepathically with my other sisters after they phase. It is a Quadran ability rather than a super power. My sisters have returned. Santana, please place the palm of your hand in front of you."

Santana did as I asked. My sister bounded into the room and stopped in front of her. She then carefully lifted her heavy paw and placed in against Santana's open palm.

"Oh, its Glenda. I remember when you high fived each other in Glee club!" exclaimed Santana.

Glenda growled approvingly before settling down at Santana's feet. Another sister entered the room and jumped on the lounge. She then draped her black legs over Brittany's lap.

"Is this Alice?" cried Brittany.

"Yes, it is. Alice wants you to cuddle her and to tell us what you feel," I said.

Brittany inspected the big black cat on her lap. Alice enjoyed the attention and purred approvingly.

"You can feel her power through she smooth fur coat. If Lord Tubbington persisted with his workouts, he would be powerful too." said Brittany.

Another sister entered the room and sat at my feet.

"What's new fur face?' asked Santana sarcastically.

The black cat at my feet growled loudly at Santana and raised her tail.

"Is that Grace? Did she just give me the tail?" asked Santana.

"Yes it is, and she did!" I laughed.

My sisters thought it was funny too. They have a weird growly laugh which cracked us up.

"Quinn, Barbara is waiting outside for to talk to you," I said.

"Please tell her I won't be long. I want to speak to Santana and Brittany before they leave."

My sisters phased back and waited for the girls to return. Quinn said goodnight to everyone before going outside to talk to Barbara.

Barbara swished her tail excitedly when she saw me and phased as she jumped to her feet.

"Well you're full of surprises aren't you?" I said.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to scare you" said Barbara.

"It's okay honey, I understand. Santana and Brittany have elected me spokesperson and have given me a list of questions to ask you. I'd like you to come to my place tomorrow. I thought we could have dinner at Breadsticks and you could stay the night."

"Sure, no problem I will see you tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" said Barbara.

"Yes, just one for now. I know you can run at super speed. Can you take me home Quadran style?"

"Okay, close your eyes and count to five in your head. Don't open your eyes until I say so," said Barbara.

I closed my eyes and was swept off my feet. I had barely counted to three before Barbara told me to open my eyes. I found myself outside my front door cradled in Barbara's arms.

"Well I'm impressed Space girl, what do you do for an encore?"

Barbara put me down and kissed me.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight sweet heart," smiled Barbara.

Barbara disappeared in a flash. I can't wait for tomorrow.

To be continued…


End file.
